tWO SIDED
by MATCHER147
Summary: the difference between two peoples personalities can bring peple love even closer then expected
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO EDITED AND FIXING THW WHOLE STORY UP THE BASE DOESN'T CHANGE OF THE STORY BUT MADE IT SO THAT THE STORYS BETTER TO UNDERSTAND AND FOLLOW. AND ITS NOT CRISIS21 ANY MORE ITS MATCHER147**

****

"BRING,BRING"

The alarm had continued to blare around the room. A hand had shut the alarm clock off then looked a mess. The girl with blonde hair and fairly skinny had just began to awaken.

"NAMINE, wake up already its 15 to 8"

"WHAT" Namine looked around her room frantically and saw her mother was right and that she had to meet up with kairi, Olette, and roxas at the schools gate. She put on her school uniform which was a button up shirt, a medium skirt, and a small bow tie. Namime had ran down the stairs to see her mother at the stove. Namine had grabbed some toast and put butter on the toast.

"later ma im going to school now" namine said she as she closed and locked the door behind and dashed towards the school building. It was only a few blocks away.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN" this caught namine attention as she looked at a patrol car putting a boy with brown spike hair being pushed into the car.

"I TOLD YOU, A NEW SCHOOL AND IM ORDERED TO TAKE YOU THERE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." The officer said to the boy. While the boy kept fighting back to not get into the patrol car.

"wow what's happening to our town now." Namine said then she ran off to school as she was doing

She finally made it to the building she was exhausted, but she saw her friends at the door of the building.

"two things,1 why can't you wake up on time,2 you run so slow you know that school starts in 5 minutes." Kairi said with a pout

"she right", olette, and roxas agreed.

Namine looked betrayed "awww, forget let's just get to class alright."

So as the four made it to thier regular seats namine started to conversation

"You won't believe what I saw today so early in the morning to."

"what you see" asked roxas, he had known namine since middle school and now they were juniors in high school, he always wanted to tell namine he liked her but never got the courage to.

"I saw some delinquent getting pulled into a cop car at like 7:50" namine said calmly.

"was he cute" olette asked trying to tease namine. Namine just blushed and laughed trying to avoid answering the question.

"did you see what he looked like namine" kairi asked with a grin.

"not really only he had brown spikes and blue eyes, oh and he had a crown necklace on" namine said trying to seem like she really didn't care.

"wait wait wait, why does it matter" roxas seemed puzzled but before he could finish his sentence, the teacher, ms. Aerith walked in.

"okay class let take our seats I have an important announcement to give." She said calmly and sweetly.

Everyone had gone to their seat and saw 1 empty seat in the back corner.

"okay so today were gtting a new student at kingdom high," she pulled out a paper and started to read "okay lets see before anything they said to read this 'this student has been expelled from 3 other schools' she said now aerith had a nervous grin on her face.

"so let have him come in now" she said somewhat timid. The there was a loud crash in the hallway

"YOU KNOW ILL JUST LEAVE AFTER FIRST PEROID YOU DUMBASS" someone yelled in the hallway

"well then I'll just taze you again idiot" another said

The doors slid open

"now get to class you idiot" a police officer threw a person in the class room hitting his head on the desk. Namine was wide eyed because he was the same boy from this morning, same spikes , blue eyes, and same crown necklace.

"owww FUCK YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO THROW ME IN A FUCKIN CLASSROOM" the boy said angry.

"umm, excuse me but could you introduce yourself to the class, just your name will do" aerith said whole class was looking at him, namine and the others were in the middle talking "OMG that's the boy from this morning" namine said frantically to her friends.

"why the hell is he going to our school now?" kairi asked a little scared.

"I don't know about you people he pretty cute, I love a wild man" olette added with a little blush on her cheeks. They all just looked at her as if she was crazy to say and think that.

"please be quiet and let him speak." Aerith said they all looked at him with wondering eyes.

"my name is Sora, I don't have a last name and basically if you bother me I'll fuck you" sora said with cold eyes.

Namine and the other looked astounded that he was still aloud to go to school. Sora just walked pass them namine looked at him the entire time and the they made eye contact they were locked in eachother gaze trying to figure eachother out what seemed to be like forever was but a quick few seconds, but sora kept walking and sat in the seat in the back corner.

"nami what was that whole gaze thing about right there?" olette asked kind of worried and jealous.

"I don't know but I have a feeling this year going to quite interesting for us ?" namine stated

"uhh, excuse me why are you here officer?"aerith asked shyly

"oh sorry in officer leon, im his parol officer to make sure hes not trying to cut or skip school" leon said glaring at sora. Sora just looked away uninterested with him.

"so im going to stay in the office if he does and STUPID SHIT tell me and ill handle it right away." Leon told her

"okay"

"FUCK YOU SQUALL"

"FUCK YOU TOO YOU LITTLE SHIT"

As leon left the class room everyone started to whisper say "what he do kill, rape or rob a bank."

Sora was looking more and more aggravated with everyone around him, namine saw he was clenching his fist so tight that his hand was starting to turn white.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" sora yelled then everyone became silent, while namine was looking cautiously at him, even aerith was kind of scared.

He just sat back down and watched what will happen next then everyone just looked forward at the front of the room.

"so hot!" olette said silently namine and the others looked at her with 'why is she talking' eyes. Aerith just continued with the lesson she had planned. Namine was still looking at him trying to figure sora out

"I just need to get to know him better that's probably it?" namine thought to herself quietly

"this is going to be an interesting new turn" leon said behind the door seeing namine looking a sora. Then sora looked at her and she blushed and went back to her book frantically. Sora just looked confused to start with.

"interesting indeed" leon said with a smirk.

****

**SO WHAT DID PEOPLE THINK HONESTLY IHAD ANOTHER IDEA BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS KINGDOM HEARTS COUPLE(SXN) MOST OF MY STORYS MIGHT BE THEM THE OTHERS MIGHT JUST BE ONE SHOT.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW AN CREATIVE CRITISM. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY HERES CHAP.2 OF "TWO SIDED" SO BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW.**

****

Its been about 2 hours since sora came into the room it was already time for lunch, he didn't talk to anyone and just kept looking through the classroom window looking so lost in his thoughts.

"wow he looks like he just sad, I wonder what he's thinking about?" kairi said wondering with her hand on her chin.

"well only one way to find out."namine said , then she rose from her seat and started to walk towards sora trying not to show she was nervous. When she got to his seat

"uuhhhh hello, my name is n-na-namine nice to meet you." Namine introduced shakenly while having her eyes closed, she open one eye to see he was still looking out the window.

"uh hi?"

"what didn't you hear the officer im a danger it best if you just stay away from me understand.?" Sora said then got up from his seat and started to walk out the classroom. Namine was just standing there as if she was just rejected.

"ohh that hurt" olette said in the background still with roxas and kairi, they just nodded. Namine has started to walk back with her haed facing down.

"you good namine?"roxas asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't answer just kept looking down.

"wow she seems like she just got dumped" olette said to kairi

"im okay" namine said trying to show she was okay.

"so you guys want to go off campus to go get lunch"

"yeah!"

So they gathered their bags and left the school campus for lunch and they went to a little burger shop they've discovered, most of the time it wasn't very crowed so they always had a booth by the windows facing the park fountain and they all had got their lunch and started talking about random things

"I swear it was everywhere…"roxas was talking about when he was painting his uncles house, they all started to laugh, just then, across the streetthere was a big fight people were surrounding the fountain

"see what happened to our town now people always want to punch someone right then an there an not care… oh shit one of them is sora" kairi yelled out and shot up from her seat. They all looked at the park and sora was fight and he was beating the other person to the point they were bleeding .

"what the fuck look he seems to be enjoying that.!" Olette said with a concerned look on her face it was true sora was smiling while punching one guy in the face, he took a pole to the side he yelled in pain but he kept fighting, they had cut sora over his eyebrow alittle but he just seem to be smiling, then sora got serious and grabbed the pole he was hit with and hit two guys in the head with the pole, then he just went up to the other two who were now trying to escape but sora had threw one of them to a tree face first but then he just kept punch the other guy hard in the face till he blacked out. Namine had her hands on her mouth with a worried look on her face. When the fight was over, the four guy sora was fighting were on the ground not moving seeming to be knocked out and sora was standing in the middle of the four out of breath with blood going down the left side of his face covering his eyes. Namine had ran out the store, the other saw and had a confused look on their faces, but roxas had a look of jealousy and hate. She ran to the park to see sora, he saw her coming towards him he could only see red

"ar- ar are you okay?" namine asked a little shaken of soras appearance, he was bloody with his and others blood on his clothes.

"im good, why do you care?" sora asked closing his eyes, namine took out a cloth and wet the cloth at a fountain and put the cloth on the cut sora had on his face, he was surprised and moved back a little.

"stop moving ill clean up that cut" namine said still trying

"I don't need any help"

"yes you do"

Sora kept moving back till he reached the fountain and he fell into the fountain and grabbed her in instinct they were both surprised. They were in the fountain together, namine had fell on top of sora, and she was in her white shirt. Sora looked at namine face to face' wow she actually kind of cute wait did I really just think that.' Then he kept looking down till he got to her shirt, which was white and started to show a light shade of pinkj on his cheeks.

"namine are you okay…oh!"kairi said with the others. But she saw how sora and namine were wet in the water still olette and roxas were looking with confused look but roxas was the only one who look angry at the two.

"its not what it looks like I swear…we fell and that's it!:namine yelled getting up, the other blushed and saw her shirt was see through cause it was white. Namine noticed and covered her chest and fell to her knees feeling extremely embarrassed , then she felt a jacket get put on her shoulder she was surprised.

"there so you could cover up" sora said cooly but he still had the cut on his forehead, namine blushed an looked at sora with fluffy eyes. Sora got out of the fountain and he got his bag and left the park going in the opposite direction of school.

"wow you seem to got to him nami am I right or am I right?" kairi said with a laugh olette laughed but namine wasn't paying attention because she was caught in the moment of what just happened. Roxas was looking at namine, with his head down so to not make it obvious he was looking at namine with disbelief on what just happened between sora and namine.

"uhh I think lunch almost over we should get back to school now guys!" roxas said somewhat annoyed namine finally snapped out of her trance

"oh okay lets get back then" namine said quickly they all left the park, namine had dried off enough so her shirt wasn't see through ant more. They made it to their class in time so they weren't late.

"okay class now we will learn about.." was teaching biology but the door opened.. and sora was on the other side, namine looked excited to see him

"sorry im late I got into some shit outside." Sora said cid really didn't care

"you're here now so I really don't care, your new right sit next to olette then and pay attention" cid said looking at his biology book. Sora was moving to the seat in between olette and kairi, namine was behind him still holding his jacket. Kairi wasn't easy on sorry she really didn't trust him, olette eyed him.

AFTERCLASS

"uhh sora your jacket" namine pushed the jacket in soras arms and ran towards her friends. Sora had a confused look on his face and just took the jacket and checked the pocket he heard a ruffling, there was a little piece of paper that said

'thank you' with a little drawn smiley face. He just shrugged and walked to his next class. But roxas was still looking as angry

"he just come out of nowhere and tries to take namine from me, not going to happen." Roxas said with and angry expression. And he walks to his friend.

**AND THAT'S CHAP.2 HOPED YOU LIKED IT**

**REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMING**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to focus on sora and his life, basically just part 1 ill put the rest on another chapter.**

School was over with now sora had to go home back to the same building he saw leon at his patrol car and he was saying for him to come over.

"what do you want leon im going home now."

"nothing I thought you might want to see him, you haven't seen her in a while you no" leon said to sora putting his hand on his shoulder.

"maybe you think he would want to with all I've done" sora said.

"oh course he would" leon said. They started to walk towards the car, kairi and olette were behind the wall and listened to what they were saying. Namine and roxas left for home already

"wow I wonder who their talking about or who for that fact?" olette said to kairi, she nodded in agreement

"maybe we follow them and find out?" kairi said basically hinting 'lets follow'. They started to follow the car just two blocks behind the car had finally stopped at a cemetery

"what the hell?"olette said

"come on lets hurry"kairi and olette followed sora and leon inside they stopped at a tombstone.

"hey grandpa hows it going" sora said to the tombstone

"wow looks like he's talking to that tombstone, could it be a relative or something like that.?"olette said to kairi they watch for a while then after about 10 minutes

"so you ready to head out" leon said to sora, he jus nodded and left to go back to his building. Olette and kairi went to look at the tombstone

"look at that 'thomas jade' who that"

" I don't know but he seems important to sora I wonder why?, lets ask that parol officer hes with tomorrow."

**With namine and roxas**

They were in roxas's house just watching TV.

'okay tell her now if you don't you'll never have a chance to do it ever again."roxas was getting nervous around namine. She was just watching the movie and laughing with it.

"uhhh namine I need to tell you somethi" roxas was cut off to the sound of the house phone ringing"

"ill get it just sit and watch the movie roxas" namine left to go and get the phone

""hello"

"namine you won't believe what we found out"

"what the hell..kairi what did you find out and if I would really care?"

"its about sora"

Namine shot up"WHAT..i mean why do I care hehe" namine tried to hide her curiosity

"well we found out what sora's last name could be"

"really that is interesting"

"namine who's on the phone" roxas asked

"it kairi and olette they found out something about sora"

Roxas came into the room and seemed alittle angry at what namine said :why in the hell should we care about what that fuck up is or even bother who the fuck cares about him." Roxas was screamingat namine

"well we should probably hang the phone up' hi namine" "olette says hi" then kairi hung up the phone and so did namine

"why are you getting so angry roxas and beside olette likes sora so it good to have intel" right when she was about to go back to the living room but roxas grabbed her arm

"roxas let go your hurting me "

"why do you guys care so much about him, he's a worthless fuck really he isn't worth anything"

Namine was fighting to be released from his grip "why do you care if we are interested in him huh are you jealous cause you aren't the only guy anymore huh roxa?" with that roxas let go and he looked distraught

"roxas… im sorry I didn't mea.."

"I.. I think its best if you leave now namine" roxas said as he started to leave the room and go to another. namine picked up her bag and left without saying a word. As she was walking home she saw a sight she cant forget sora was at a deli holding a baby.

"is that all sora, is it hard being a dad and an only father as well" the deli clerk said to him, namine was listening to what they were saying

"its not all bad I mean yeah there some challenges but me and my daughter can live, isn't that right melody" the baby giggled, she had brown hair blue eyes and a little chubby baby face sora was standing there laughing with her.

"so the mom still being a bitch about the whole thing?"

"hell yeah she mad she has to pay child support I told her I was going to take care of melody and that what im doing." Sora said grabbing his bad" well I have to get home and feed her will you pick her up while im at school right"

"of course sora she like a second daughter to me." The clerk said and with that they waved good bye. Namine hid behind the news paper rack and was totally surprised on what she just saw

"I don't believe this…sora a father." Namine was still shocked to find that out even when she saying it, it was still a big surprise.

"I have to tell kairi and olette later" before she could dial the number on her cell phone she looked back and sora was walking with the baby in his hand smiling at her

"maybe I should keep this to myself for a while he seems so much happier.

Review that's all yup I made sora a daddy it make for suspence


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter going to focus on namine and roxas relationship and what happen between them years ago. And also sorry for the confusing mistakes my ms word wont stop bothering about it and I thought it stopped but it didn't so ill fix them.**

"man whats her problem why does she seem so interested in that sora guy?"roxas said while he was laying down on his bed looking at the seeming and looking as if he lost something important.

"I mean I was the one she knew since like forever"

**Middle school[8****th**** grade near the end of the year.]**

"yo nami hows life for you?" a younge roxas asked about 14 years old

Namine looked back and smiled at roxas "it still a life im good with" namine said sweetly while smiling at roxas, he had a small blush on his cheeks ' wow she more cute today then most'

"uhh namine I have.."

"NAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" kairi said running and hugging namine hard enough she couldn't breathe

"cant breath" namine said trying to talk but kairi was still hugging her tight. Then she realized what she was doing and stopped and started to scream because namine wasn't moving but twitching.

"oh jesus, im sooooo sorry nami" kairi said with an apologetic look.

Then they all started to walk to their homeroom class, they all took their seat and started to talk about the upcoming prom**. ** Everyone was bring another person

**[AN: yeah who didn't have a prom or whatever people call it I did]**

Roxas had asked to go to the bathroom but he was just walking through the halls trying to figure out a way to ask namine to the prom.

"arhhhh why is this so hard, I mean I've been friends seens like grade school, shit" roxas said to himself

He continued walking through the hallways with a disturbed expression on his face. Then he just decided to go back to class. When he got back he saw that kairi, olette, and namine were really happy for some reason.

"hey what happened while I was gone"

"namine was asked to the dance by Jason valor" kairi said to roxas, namine was just standing there blushing.

"it really cool now we all can go to the dance with someone right guys!" olette said with an excited voice.

Roxas was stand there as lifeless as a chair he couldn't believe what he was hearing, namine the girl he loved wasn't going to be going to the dance with him.

**[im going to skip the dance itself and go to the aftermath of what happen]**

Its been a month since the dance and graduation it's the first week of summer break. Roxas was still distraught that he missed his chance but when he found out that they were all going to the same high school and Jason was going to a high school all the way in another state because he was moving

"a second chance" roxas yelled excited

[**end of flashback]**

Roxas had fallen asleep while remembering that the universe gave him one more chance. Namine had made it home still wondering about what she saw.

' was it really his baby or not?" namine started to seem really confused about the whole thing "maybe some sleeps what I need."

**[school]**

Namine, kairi, olette, and roxas were sitting in their usual seats at the near back. While sora was in the back corner alone again. Roxas had apologized to namine for the way he acted yesterday, she forgave him before their techer got their attention.

"Okay class we have another student joining our class today, its basically the same deal as last time" arith said to her class. The a boy with silver hair, blue eyes wearing their school uniform came into the class room.

"my names riku and I….." riku cut himself off when he saw sora and made eye contact, with that they both charged at each other Sora ducked his punch and slammed his fist into his left cheek. The whole class moved out the way as the two fought. Sora threw a punch in rikus face. Riku kicked sora in his chest as the two kept fight leon came to the class

"well, well look who's back" namine went up to leon with a worried face

"aren't you going to stop them leon" namine asked worried

Riku tried to punch sora but he ducked and tackled riku out the window while they were on the first floor. Everyone looked in aw as the two got back up and started fighting again.

"na let them have their fun"leon said cooly, namine had a look of worry when the two got up one last time, they both charged at each other and punch one another in the face so hard every at the window heard it. After that they both fell to the ground, namine looked on then she lept out the window and ran to them when she got there they were on their backs looking at the sky namine was stand over sora

"why do you always fight?" she asked looking down on him.

"it's a sport" sora and riku said at the same time then they both rose up and faced each other and had their fist ready to punch, namine had her eyes closed because she didn't want to see what would happen, but when she opened her eyes she saw the had their hand together in a hand shake.

"its been too long riku, I haven't fought like that in a while good to have you back" sora said with a grin

"good to be back sora" riku said looking as if he found a long lost friend. Leon walked up to the three

"well since you too are done almost killing each other again why don't you go to the infirmary, namine can you take them there?"  
"uhh sure I could" namine started walking and sora and riku followed her to the infirmary. Riku saw how namine kept looking back at sora and he had an idea

"you know what im good ill head back to class, sora you go with this girl to the infirmary alright see ya." Sora didn't have time to say anything before riku ran down the hallway.

"damn he can run"

'wait me alone with sora in a room that has beds' namine started to think what would happen

**[Namine imagination]**

"okay im going back to class now" namine said about to leave the room

"wait for a second" sora grabbed her arm and layed her on the bed with him on top of her

"what are you doing?" namine asked a extremely nervous with a crimson face

"im trying to see what happens when a guy does this to a girl" sora said with a grin as he started to kiss namine neck. Namine moaned and blushed at his actions

"sora please im not ready for this" namine said closing her legs then sora ran his hand up her leg to her thigh and she kept moaning and blushing.

"I think your just scared to explore" sora said as he continued and namine kept imagining

**[END]**

"hey are you alright" sora asked right in front on namines face and she snapped back to reality and she saw how close he was to her face and she backed away to the wall on the infirmary

"IM NOT READY FOR THAT YET!" namine yelled sora looked confused as he walked to the bed and laid down.

"man im tired after that fight" sora said as he started to close his eyes

"sora how do you know riku and why did you two fight anyway?"

Namine waited but it was silent because sora had fallen asleep

'wow he looks cute sleeping' namine thought then she started to look over head and she moved her face closer to his sleeping face, she kept inching her face closer to sora until her lips met his she slowly started to push more into his lips

'wow this feels so right' namine then realized what she was doing and she pulled away quickly then she ran out the room blushing furiously. Sora got up from his bed fully awake.

"what a brave girl maybe ill pay her back sooner or later?" sora said before he went back to sleep.

**{hallway}**

Kairi, olette, and roxas were walking towards the nurses office to pick up namine and they saw her basically rush out the room

"hey namine how sor…." Olette asked but didn't get an answer because namine ran right passed them covering her mouth blushing hard, but they didn't see that they just saw her run fast enough to leave a dust trail.

"woah sonic the hedgehog status _ill keep on running_" olette screamed

Kairi and olette started to sing reach for the stars from sonic colors. But roxas was different he was her covering her mouth and blushing really hard. ' what happened to her, he better not of touched her or anything that bastard' roxas thought. Until he snapped out of it an realized he was standing alone in the hallway because kairi and olette had kept singing down the hall.

For the rest of the day namine couldn't look at sora for more than half a millisecond her friends saw this and were really wondering why she couldn't and was looking back so constantly.

**{AFTER SCHOOL}**

Namine and her friends had left for home already while they were walking olette and kairi wanted to know why she ran earlier and was always looking back at sora, while they were trying to find roxas tried to put on a straight face but at the back of his mind his anger was building up more thinking sora did something horrible. Sora was still in the nurses office just to relax and sleep then he heard the door open and he saw his friend Riku

"so hoes life been since melody ?" Riku asked sitting in the nurses chair

Sora Sat up and looked at his friend " its been hard I wasn't used to being counted on but now I know I have to do right by her and make sure she doesn't turn out like a big gigantic idiot like her father." Sora said not taking his eyes off the orange sunset sky.

"And her mom?"

"I don't know she hates me now for some reason I told her what I was gonna do an Im doing it and gonna continue doing it." Sora said

"good to hear you ass, lets get out of here and get some food"

"alright dick, lets go" sora said grabbing his bag and leading the way out of the school.

****

**YUP NOW THE ACTUAL NEW CHAPTERS BEGING BUT NOT UNTIL I GET SOME IDEAS ON WHO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE MELODYS MOTHER, SO LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MELODY MOTHER TILL NXT TIME ALSO IMMA ADD THEM IN SCHOOL ACCTUALLY DOING SCHOOL STUFF I KINDA FADED AWAY FROM THAT PART AN IMMA FOLLOW THEM TO THEIR SENIOR YEAR IN THIS THEY ARE JUNIORS AROUND THE BEGINGING.**

**SEE YA**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT IM BACK WITH A NEW UPDATE FIRST SOMEONE ATTENDECE IS TO BE CALLED FOR:**

**NamiWitch first ever to review congrats and I saw yur storys nice job I like both of them and i cant wait for updates**

**Lone Wolf 59 YES I WRITE IN CAPS TO DISPLAY THE AUTHOR NOTE AND SEPARATE FROM THE STORY**

**ANY WHO THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AROUND THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNIOR SCHOOL YEAR AND SORAS BEEN AT THE SCHOOL FOR A GOOD FEW MONTHS SOO IM GONNA SHOW SOMETHINGS ABOUT THE BACKGROUND ALRIGHT. Sorry it took so long I lost internet in ma house so it was hard to update this and I should have more earlier chapter updates.**

**{MORNING HOMEROOM}**

Namine, Roxas, Kairi, And Olette were all sitting in their little group chatting about random topics.

"im telling you that new movie looks stupid and not in the least bit creative" olette proclaimed proudly

"whatever, I wanna go see it after school you guys in?" Kairi asked

"ok" they all answered almost in unison. The whole class went silent when the door opened to reveal Squall holding Sora and Riku in both arms in a headlock and threw them in the classroom " now don't go trying to skip school again you bunch of dumbasses" Squall proclaimed Sora and Riku rubbing their heads " THE FUCK SQUALL" Sora yelled Squal just shrugged and left the room. Sora rose rubbing his head "damn he got a lot more aggressive hasn't he?" Riku stated

"hell yay he never gentle since 3 years ago when we…."

"SHUT THE FUCK SORA" hearing squall yell from behind the door. Sora just rolled his eyes and went to the back of the room and the class slowly went back to their regular day, then Aerith came into the room and put her books on the front desk "ok class lets get started with another day" she said kindly the class instantly stopped talking and paid attention, Aerith taught geometry for the first period and only a few of the kids had geometry like Sora, Kairi, Olette, and Namine had this first period while Roxas was leaving he couldn't help but see sora just sitting in the back just looking out the window and looked at Namine look back at sora an when they made eye contact she quickly looked away and blushed furiously. With that Rixas left for his class.

{**GEOMETRY}**

Aetith was explaining the difference between the negatives and positives in geometry the girls were having no problem following mostly cause Namine had a knack for school and quickly understood everything. In the back Sora was just sitting in the back listening to his music and not really paying attention it was only this class he did this in, Namine saw this had decided to do something that no one else did, " give me a few seconds guys" Namine told her friends and rose from her seat and the whole class stopped and was silently watching her walk towards Sora, Aerith was also surprised but she kept teaching. 'Ok just stay calm and don't b so stiff' she arrived at Soras desk and he noticed her and took his headphones off "what" he asked no really in a questioning way

"I wanted to know if your having problems with this work?"

"uhhhhhh I just don't do it"

"maybe I can help you with your work" Sora just stared at her and he recalled when she kissed him in the infirmary and felt maybe she would be more help to him hen he knows " alright then explain this to me" he showed her his sheet and her face lit up and smiled "ok ill help you" Namine sat down at the desk next to his and moved closer to him ' cant believe that hes been here for 3 months now' they continued like that for the rest of the period and Kairi and Ollete saw this and snickered about it "this is gonna be so interesting for the rest of the year." Olette told Kairi and she just laughed, then the bell rang and the students started to leave the classroom and handed in their papers at the front and when sora came up he handed in a complete sheet of work for the first time in Aeriths class, and she was astounded by this. Namine seemed to be in a rush because she haned in her paper quickly and left the room quite fast. "Sora wait a sec" Namine said and Sora stopped and turned around "whats up, you need anything?"

"I want to see your schedule please"

"ok here you go" he handed her the piece of paper and she was looking at the sheet of paper and smiled alittle

"you have 3more classes with me and my friends" Namine said in a cheery tune

"ok and what are they?" he asked a little confused

"its english, global history and last period is earth science"

"o I have the global history with Riku too and last period too and basically all other periods I don't see you"

"we should probably sit together so you can catch up to what were doing?" she said looking down and sora saw the little blush she had on her face " sure I would like that a lot." With that her face turned to a smile "ok ill see you at global history then later" with that she ran off to her classroom with al of her friends.

"what he has those classes with us really" Olette said in her forensic table

"yup and he said that he would sit with me m…US for those classes" Namine corrected her self Roxas was at the table as well, all of them basically had the same classes all day with eachother "ok so next we global history and he has it with Riku too right lets get the to join our little group" Roxas eyes snapped open at that idea and he "WE CAN'T!" he announced loud enough for the the next 2 tables to hear him he slowly sat down so not to attract anymore attention and the teacher had continued on with the lesson "and why the hell not Roxas?" Kairi asked and Olette was really wanted to know so she put her text book standing to block other peoples view of them and Namine had a curious and worried look on her face she really wanted to know. Roxas had to ponder his answer for a little bit "its because they're both so scary and violent im just worried for your guy's safety that's all." Roxas said stating proudly thinking he won "so that doesn't mean jack shit" Olette said

"whatever I stand by my opinion"

the class went on until the bell rang and the girls got up handed in their sheets if papers and waited alittle for Roxas when he was done they all went to their next class just hoping to see Sora. They arrived at the classroom but they didn't see neither Sora or Riku in the room at all, they all sat a table near the back an held two seats open for them. "where are they?" olette asked irritably

"maybe they cut?"Roxas added whiole the rest of them were doing their work slash talking if both boys will come or not Namine sat in silence just finishing her work on the cold war but then someone came through the door, Sora and Riku were in the door way just laughing about something "excuse me why are you two late?"

"easy it because….were late" Sora said with that he and Riku started laughing hysterically no one knew why the joke was funny but they just went to the back of the room "sup Namine" Sora said pulling a chair next to herright side "uhhhh h..hi Sora…wait why Are you late?" Namine asked a little sternly "calm down wife, im late cause I had to go downstairs for a quick little check up and Riku just tagged along cause he's stupid….by the way Riku this is Namine"

"hey sup…you were right Sora she is cute" Riku said with a grin "what about the rest of you got names or what" he continued

"im kairi and I like ramen noodles"

"im olette and I like ritz and cream chesse"

"im Roxas and I like movies"

"awwww you cut the food flow" Olette said to Roxas sora and riku were handed sheets but they both finished quickly. This amazed Namine and the others on how fast they completed the work and now they were just talking to eachother about different types of things while the others tried to finish quickly to keep up with the conversation but the bell rang telling the students school was over Sora and riku had handed their work in and still held their conversation. The group followed Sora and Riku until they got outside and stopped and saw two figures in front of them " well if it isn't the dumbass duo" the guy in the winter hated

"yay dumbass duo ya kno'w" the large man with the thunder bolt necklace stated

"huh never figured you guys would follow us everywhere we go, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING STALKERS" Sora announced kairi and olette looked confused, but Namine and Roxas knew exactly who they were. It was seifer and rei, they used to be so feared back in the past but ever since they were beaten badly in the last 2 years no one paid them no mind. "and I want to smash your fucking face in you asshole"

"Really you're the one with a winter hat in spring and im the asshole?" Riku couldn't help but laugh at what his friend said "well at least I don't have a bastard chi…" seifer didn't finish his sentence because Sora had charged at him full force into his left cheek to the point where he basically flew Rei saw this and tried to punch Sora but Riku grabbed his wrist " nope your fights with me" Riku did a front kick to his chest which flew Rei back alittle and they continued to fight. "HOLY SHIT YOU SAW THAT?" Olette yelled the whole school was watching from the windows and sidewalks, but for Namine she was scared because she saw the look in Sora eye he wanted to kill seifer not beat up and she was the only one who knew why seifer was fumbling in the fight sora just kept punching him backward, but seifer brought out a knife and stabbed Sora in his stomach Seifer thought this gave him the upper hand but Sora grabbed the hand that held the knife and kept Seifer in place and started to continuously punch him square in his face and didn't let up and saw that seifer had stopped moving but Sora kept going "SORA STOP IF YOU KEEP GOING YOU'LL KILL HIM" Riku yelled and Rei was sitting on the floor motionless as he saw his friend being beaten half to death. Everyone was scared and didn't dare intervene even Olette, Kairi, and Roxas were frozen. Namine couldn't stand to see him like this it tore her up inside she dropped her bag and ran to Sora "NAMINE DON'T" Roxas yelled right when Sora was about to deliver the final heavy blow he felt two hand wrap around his waist and heard someone sobbing behind him, his eye turned from rage back to its original state and he was Namine holding him crying" please stop I don't want to see you destroy yourself because of some idiot who words don't mean anything" she stated and saw what he had done to seifer and turned around while still kneeling and hugged Namine and her eyes shot wide open at the sudden contact "I'm sorry you won't ever see me like that again I promise" but Namine couldn't respond because Sora had collapsed from the stab wound and saw she had some blood on her uniform. After sora was taken to the hospital and she was taken home, she lived in her grandmothers apartment building since her parents are usually away for most of her life she barely remembers what they look like. Kairi and Olette walked her home while Roxas went home alone

{**WITH OLETTE AND KAIRI}**

They had just finished dropping off Namine at her apartment and started to walk home. "Jesus did you see how mad sora got, I wonder what seifer was about to say to him?" Olette wondered having her her hand on her chin in a wonder type of face. I don't know but he said a bastard something but sora already sent him flying before he could finish" Kairi responded as they walked into a store but quickly hid as they saw Riku in the store and saw Riku holding something " you know if you kept going you would have lost her?" he said to himself then they heard giggling from what he was holding " don't worry melody your daddy will be out of the hospital in no time it's on a little flesh wound he has gotten back from worse." Riku said smiling at the brown haired infant "here ya go Riku tell Sora that this will be on me that he wont have to worry about paying" the female clerk said "thanks ill let him know." Riku left the shop and Olette and Kairi had poked their heads out of the magazine section "oh my god Riku has a kid?" Olette said surprised. Kairi smacks her in her head with a magazine " no dummy weren't you listening 'in hospital, daddy' that Sora baby and she has his hair color too"

"Excuse me girls"

"AHHHH" Both girls screamed

"may I talk to you both real quick?"

"okay" they followed the clerk to the back room of the shop. "so how do you two know Sora and Riku?"

"we go to school with them when they transferred three months ago" Kairi said in their defense Olette was listening letting kairi do all the talkingbecause she knew she would say something stupid "ok so you both figured out about melody"

"melody?" Olette said questioningly

"that the name of Sora child, the one kid Riku was holding"

Ohhhhhh so not to intrude but what exactly is the story with the child anyhow?" Olette asked and Kairi had a face that she wanted to know as well "sorry girls but that's between me and my husband, Riku, and Sora not to be rude, if you guys can gain his trust then we might answer your question."

"thank you, sorry if we intruded on anything"

"no problems girls, by the way im megan"

"hi im Kairi and this is my friend Olette"

"sup"

"have a nice day girls come back anytime"

"thanks" they left the store quickly and went to Kairi house shegreeted her mom quickly and ran upstairs and threw their bags on the floor, Olette was staying atKairis because her family was gone away on business just like Namine parents "ok so we learned some new info like, OMG HES A FATHER" Olette said but Kairi quickly clasped her hand over her mouth "shut up we can't let anyone know about this it more stress over stress , so now we know why he went beserk lets just act like we didn't hear anything, but let's tell Namine later ok"

"Aight" they went about their afternoon gossiping and a usual agenda

**{NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL}**

Sora had come back as if nothing happened and continued to his geography class but he stopped at his locker and opened it to see a little note on his locker door it read

_Dear sora_

_I know what seifer was going to say which made you lose your temper to the point where you nearly killed him if you want to know who sent this be at the roof during lunch but go to all of your class and don't just wait ill know if you don't go to your classes if you skip any classes you'll never know who I and come alone no one else_

With that sora remained silent "THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT" He screamed and then he felt a fist to his head and he winced an turned around "what are you screaming about?" Squall and Riku behind him "look"

Sora handed them the note and they examined it "THE FUCK THIS SHIT" Squall screamed and Riku looked at Squall "really gotta repeat"

"what're you gonna do Sora?"

"well imma go to the roof at lunch to see who this person is" Sora proclaimed and then he left for his class and he saw that his seating area at the back alone was occupied by three familiar girls, Kairi, Olette, and Namine sat around the three desk by his back desk 'really why are thery so fascinated with me' Kairi saw Sora at the entrance to the class and grinned "SORA STOP STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND COME OVER HERE" The rest of the class were shocked to see anyone interact with sora "whatever" he went to his desk that was surrounded and sat there. He was about to put his headphones on the Namine took them away and them in her bag "what the hell…"

"no music do your work" she stated and went to her work Sora knew he couldn't win because she helped him before and actually cared what happened to him so he just did his work for the remainder of the class but the three kept talking for most "why are you so silent you became friends with Namine and now your friends with us so live alittle." Olette said to Sora and he had a face that just said 'what the hell' "but what you guys talk about I have no idea what to say"

"ok so what interest you?" Namine asked

"well anything that involves anything interesting"

"ill figure it out in a little bit just give me time ok" Kairi said with her hand on her chin in a thinking kind of pose.

"she always like this?" Sora asked

"someday more than others." Namine assured him and Olette nodded in agreement.

"RIN, RING, RING"

"That's class please bring your sheets of papers t the front of the room on my desk." Aerith told her class

They all started to leave Olette and Kairi left in one direction and Sora and Namine went the other way that's how the day went by and Sora was just waiting for lunch to come so he can go to the roof and that was only one period away as soon as the bell rang he went darting out of the classroom and went straight for the roof he approached the door but paused and thought 'who can this be and how do they know and what were they going to make me do its not like I have anything to give, well whoever it is ill just fuck em up and walk away' he opened to door to reveal and long wide view over the whole town he stood there in aw "wow"

"amazing isn't it?" as soon as he heard that he turned around ready to throw a punchbut stopped himself and saw who it was…."Namine?"

**SO THAT'S CHAPTER 5 ALITTLE BACKGROUND AND A WARMING UP TO THE BADASS SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ILLL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER CAUSE I GOT INTERNETBACK**

**LATERS.**


	6. CHAPTER 6

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I FEEL BAD ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT HERE I AM IT WAS HARD WITH SCHOOL STARTING AND ALL IT TURNED OUT TO BE A LOT OF WORK ALREADY HAD 2 TEST WELL HERE CHAPTER 6 EVERYONE**

**{ROOFTOP}**

Sora was trying to play the whole situation in his head, 'ok I got a letter saying someone knows my secret and to come to the roof, I come here and Namine here coincidence I don't think so'

"what are you doing up here, shouldn't you be out with kairi, olette and…" sora was cut off

"I know Sora about most things like why you almost killed Seifer" Namine stated sternly keeping her ground looking Sora in a focused strong way

"what are y…."

"melody right that's her name?" Soras eye grew wide with surprise and realization on what she was talking about

"how do you know about her?" Sora said looking down with his hair covering his eyes

"yes when I went to a store by my grandmas apartment building I saw you and her talking to the clerk, and I saw you smiling" Namine said also looking down but Soras head shot up in wonder "I think you really are a kind person but you keep on shutting peopleout when we want to just get to know you so my question is why?"

"why?"

"why wont you let me in I want to get to know the real sora not the just thoutside but the inside of you too I want to have an actual relationship with you!" Namine said but blushed and looked away at the last statement she made.

"I cant Namine i just cant"

"but why Sora why wont you"

Because whenever I open up to someone I just get taken advantage of and I hate being a tool"

She was shocked at what he just said "but I don't want to just use you I want to be with you as you not as a tool." Tears started to come to her eyes and sora saw this when he took a step forward "im sorry" she tried running for the door but Sora grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace making sure not to let her go "Namine all I need is time no more or less but that all I need" sora whispered in her ear and a smile grew on her face and she hugged him back "thank you sora" but it was short lived because as soon as she looked up sora looked down and their lips met caught both of them off guard but they stood in that position looking in each other eyes until they backed away from each other and looked in each other eyes waiting for someone to make the next move Sora never let go of Namine waist and She still had her hands on his chest. She looked down with a blush on her face, 'screw it' Sora was beginning to move his lips to her for another little session Namine saw this and began to close here eyes and move foward but then "ring ring ring' caught them and they stopped when they heard that "well class is about to start we should go to our classes' Namine said in a hurried tone "yeah we should: both teenagers were walking to each o their own classrooms "well see ya later Sora" she said standing at the door

"yeah see ya soon" Sora said then they parted ways

Namine eched over to her seat next to Kairi and Ollete and sat down quietly looking down at her desk "yo Namine you okay your face is like crayon box red?" Ollete

"oh nothing happened well…ill tell you guys after school ok"

"ok?" both her friends responded

'he was really going to try and kiss me again' Namine brought her finger tips to her lips just remember what happened mad her blush.

{** Sora class}**

Sora sat in his desk just thinking about the events that happened on the roof

'she has really soft lip' he thought to himself. Then he remembered what he almost did and had a hint of pink on his cheeks. Riku saw this and asked "what ups bro you never blush, are you a bitch now'' Sora immediately punched him in his arm really hard. "fuck youman" he went back to his work. Riku just laughed at himself

"oh yea you went up to the roof who was it that was up there?"

"ill tell you later this weekend if I don't have anything planned?"

"planned when are you organized and planned?"

"I might I just gotta find out first that's all"

"alright but I expect and answer you douche"

"alright bitch" then they went off in there work

**{AFTERSCHOOL}**

"Yo Namine you coming?"

"I gotta stay for alittle bit of work that's all you know committee and stuff like that it'll stretch till 6 so you guys go on without me"

"ok seeya later come on Roxas Ollete" as they left Namine was packing her belongings up to go to the conference with the student committee. As she was walking down the hallway she spotted a figure while walking "Sora what're you doing you shoulda gone home by now, what about melody?"

"shes fine I have my friend looking out for her I'm here to ask you something."  
'OH MY GOD whats he gonna ask me ok ok ok just stay calm and play it cool.'

"what is it?"

"are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"NO….i mean no im not" she answered hastily

"ok good then come meet me at the train station around 11am ok we'll go to a movies and stuff on me ok?...Namine woohoo Namine"

'NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY HE JUST ASKED ME OUT'

"huh what oh yeah that'll be fine ok so on Saturday?"

"yeah see ya then" Sora then began to walk out the exit,Namine stood there and waited till Sora was out of ear shot "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OMG YESSSSS" then she hurried to her meeting.

**{8PM}**

Kairi was laying in her bed then she heard her phone vibrate "the hell"

The text was from Namine it read

'OMG SORA ASKED ME ON A DATE ON SATURDAY'

Kairi replied hastily ' really what time your date?"

"11 on Saturday"

"OMG REALLY GOOD FOR U'

'THNXS '

**{SATURDAY 10:30}**

Sora was waiting by the train station looking at his cell phone for any new messages an he had felt his phone vibrate when he was about to put it in his pocket ' turn around'

"what" he turned and a saw namine standing there in a white spaghetti strap shirt with jeans "how do I look?" Sora stood there staring at Namine ' wow im a lucky son of a bitch'

"sora?"

"oh sorry you look…wow" Namine blushed at his comment and steadily walked over to him "thank you so shall we go?"

"yeah" then they headed out to the train

In a bush nearby stood 3 figures behind the buildings "alright guys lets go"

**OK SO HERES CHAPTER 6 AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY FOR BEING SOOOOOOOO LATE IMMA JUST KEEP WRITING AT SCHOOL SO ILL TRY TO BE QUICK WITH CHAPTER 7**

**SEEYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE CHAPTER 7 YEAAAAAAAAAA OH AND ALSO IM LOOKING FOR THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY TAI CHI HIGH, IT'S A CHESSSHIPPING STORY AND IT WAS REALLY GOOD I JUST WANT TO MEET THE AUTHOR AND TALK TO THEM THE STORY THEY PUT UP WAS AWSOME AND FUNNY SO IF YOU KNOW THE AUTHOR OR YOU ARE THE AUTHOR MESSAGE ME, AND SORRY PPL FOR BEING LATE IM LIMTED COMPUTOR NOW SO LETS START.**

Sora and Namine had got together for Saturday and are recently on the train heading to the city to get their date underway.

"so Sora have youbeen to this town before?" Namine asked Sora while smiling

"I have not really long before when I came here and I got my daughter." Namine could feel the vibe she was getting from the way he answer her question as if it was a touchy subject, so she stood quiet. Until the train got an abrupt stop sending her flying to Sora. He couldn't react fast enough but just enough to catch her. "are you okay?" he asked, she couldn't look him in the eyes because she felt embarrassed she fell on him, but more awkward cause Sora had caught her but he was holding her waist and holding her butt and he gripped her left side which caused her to moan alittle "Sora we can't do this in public." She whispered so no one would notice, he then realized where his hand was quickly moved it to her waist as well "sorry Namine I didn't mean to put my hand 'there'"

"its ok sora really no worries here just be alittle more observant ok?"

"alright" the rest of the ride was only one stop then they both left the train station and started to walk out of the whole station three figures in trench coats weren't far behind "ok they seem to be acting normal so far"

"are you kidding me he totally meant to grab her like that."

"we don't know that"

"maybe let keep trailing guys"

"ok" all three had continued to follow while standing behind many trees and billboards.

Sora and Namine had made it to the movie theatre and went to the ticket booth to buy their tickets they stood behind 6 couples before they had to go buy their tickets "so what do you want to see today anyway?"

"I don't know maybe just a simple movie."

"ok so ill just get tickets for I don't know, paranormal activity 4 hows that for you?"

'shit how can I knuckle down with that movie, if I wanna get anywhere with Sora I gotta knuckle up' Namine thought

"or we can go see End of watch, if the director of training days directed it it must be good."

"yea lets see end of watch itll be more interesting then watching people run around their house cause they 'think' they see ghost."

'dodged a bullet thank you'

"ok ill pay for the tickets just wait by the food court and ill get the tickets ok?"

"alright ill just get a soda and wait on the front table waiting." She stepped off the line anmd walked to the cashier got a bottle of sprite and sat at the front table she was watching Sora wait online 'I wonder if anything big gonna happen between us today' she thought then she remembered the event that happened on the train about an hour ago on the train and she started to blushed furiously looking down "hey cutie, watchu doin here all alone?" asked a man with a long black hair {**this guy is no new character}** she didn't answer just kept drinking her soda "hey im talking to you" he went in her line of vision "now what's your name beautiful?"

"oh shit Naminbe looks like she in a pickle what do we do kairi?"

"I don't know we could ruin Namine chances"

"wel I cant just stand here and do…"

"her names is my girl now back off her or you die" this surprised the three and so was Namine ' he just called me his girl'

"who the hell are you?"

"the one who's gonna kick your ass up one side of this block and down the other." Sora said menacingly the guy got the idea and backed off " fine whatever you can keep her" then he walked away.

"you ok Namine?"

She was dazed and still on the fact of what Sora had called her ' he really calle me his girl' "Namine, wake up.'' She snapped out of her daze and looked at Sora and stumbled alittle "oh sorry I was just alittle taken back by what you said to that guy." Sora was alittle struck by what she said "oh it was nothing." Sora said with a blush on his face as they continued to the theatre to go see the movie

"damn you saw that protective." Olette said with her glasses on her nose to show her eyes

"I know damn I wish I could have a guy who would do that for me." She then looked at Roxas to try to send a hint to him. While she was doing that Roxas was juts looking with a irritated look on his face "ok lets follow them now who got money?" they all looked at each other and realized they left their wallets at home and checked there pockets and found only a bundle of lint and 2 nickels and a whole 7 dollars "damn alright guys I got an idea." Kairi said they both looked at her with a look of confusion "just follow my lead." They all started walking "ok guys now when I say run just run."

"what?"

"RUN." She started running and then it took a quick second for the other two caught on quickly and ran passed the ticket booth security was quickly called but the three threw away the coats and had changed into their regular clothes and walked out the restrooms and saw the security guards run passed them and they acted like they didn't see anything "ok lets find them and do our spy thing guys." Olette said and Kairi and Roxas nodded as they searched through the whole theatre for them they finally found them sitting while watching the movie, they decided to move two rows behind them so they wouldn't see them "Excuse me pardon me " "shut up" a random guys said "fuck you asshole." They took the seats and watched the two from afar.

"they look like they're having fun."

"yeah they do" Roxas said with a feeling of grief 'maybe this is a sign I should just give up on her she seems happier.' Kairi saw this and then she tried to console him but then the movie had a big explosion scene and Namine was getting scared ' just calm down its only a movie nothing to worry about' but then a loud shriek was heard from the screen and Namine shuddered a little. Sora had saw her and he pulled his arm around her shoulder a pulled her a little closer to him "its ok its just a movie nothing bad will happen to you." Sora told her as she felt a feeling of relief and comfort when he told her that. Sora had looked back at the top row since it was dark the three friends couldn't see Sora looking at right at them ' its about time I cut those three loose' he spoke loud enough for the three of them to hear " Namine lets go to the store across the street after the movie?" the three heard him and made plans to follow them.

**{2 HOURS LATER}**

Sora and Namine had left the theatre and Sora pulled them into the crowd "Namine lets go to the resturaubt down this block but stay in the crowd okay." Namine didn't know what he meant by this she just nodded and walked along with him

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY NOW''

"I THOUGHT THEY WENT ACROSS THE STREET?"

"SON OF A BITCH." While the three were bickering across the street "whats that?"

"oh nothing just people." Sora just pushed her along with him ' nice try guys but I want to have Namine to myself for a little while now.

They continued to the restaurant and found a table in the corner for their own privacy. The waitress had came to there aable, she seemed to be in her early 30's with her brown hair in a bun. "awwww what a cute couple don't you two look adorable. " Sora and Namine both had a huge blushes on their faces and were fumbling to make words "aww you guys are still in the early stage of love so you're embarrassed to be called a couple. Sooooo cute, anyway what would you guys like?"

"uh just a burger and coke." Sora said

"same thing please." They looked at her confused alittle "what I like food just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I cant eat?"

Sora laughed a little " ok ok you win." After they ate and talked the rest of the night Sora knew he had lost the three friends "alright Namine lets get you home its already 10:30" they nodded and Sora paid for the meal and took Namine to the train station and boarded the train, it was a long trip back "hey Namine did you like today?"

"yes Sora it was a lot of fun today even counting what happened earlier this morning." She said that and it brought a blush to both their faces " sorry about that Namine."

"oh no its no problem really its ok" they continued but when a lot of people came on the train Sora pulled Namine closer putting his arm around her waist causing her to blush.

**{NUTTIN HAPPENS ON THE TRAIN SO YEA IMMA SKIP THE RIDE} **

Sora had walked Namine to her home "thank you for today I really had an amazing time." Namine said standing in front of her door at the apartment complex "I really did too."

"so ill see you at school on Monday then."

"im sorry Namine"

" " she was surprised to see Sora kissing her on her lips and she closely closed her eyes and she laid against the door and she put her arms around his neck an pulled him closer. They ulled apart when they need oxygen, " amazing" she said before Sora plunged back to the kiss and began to move his hand down her back ' oh no I can't' Sora pulled away and looked at Namine who was still out of breath and holding onto her chest 'my hearts racing miles' she thought

"goodbye Namine see ya later." Sora said before he ran off

"WAIT!" but Sora already left she then opened her door and fell on her bed "that felt amazing"

**YUP THERE YOU GUYS GO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, IM LIMITED TO MY CHAPTER WRITING BUT ILL TRY MY HARDEST TO WRITE MY CHAPTERS FASTER**

**SEE YA GUYS LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS IM BACK YEA NOW IM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPER EVEN BETTER, SO MY COMPUTER TIME STILL CUT FOR A WHILE CAUSE WE JUST MOVED AND OUR ROUTER IS STILL IN STORAGE,BUT NOT FOR LONG THOUGH I SHOULD GET IT BACK THIS WEEK OR WEEKEND I WONT LET YOU GUYS DOWN ILL TRY MY HARDEST THAT AND SCHOOL JUST A BIG PAIN IN MY ASS RIGHT NOW**

**ANY WHO…..HERE CHAPTER 8**

**{2 DAYS LATER}**

Namine was just getting up from her weekend. She decided to get ready quick she wanted to hurry so she can try to figure out what happened on Saturday with Sora at the front of her door. 'what did that mean, odes he like me or was that just a spur of the moment, OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW' she yelled in her head. She gathered her belonging and continued to her door and saw she was alone in her grandmothers' apartment complex. Her grandmother let her stay while her parents were away it has been like this for about 4 years since she was in middle school. ' I wonder if they'll ever come back well mom anyway.' With that she left the apartment.

**{SORA APARTMENT}**

"LISTEN GET THE RENT OR YOU AND YOUR KID IS OUTTA HERE GOT ME!" The super yelled at Sora and he just slumped down and went back to his small apartment to go get his bag for school " Alright melody let go drop you off at auntie shop ok." Melody giggled and it brought a smile to Sora face ' fuck what am I gonna do I got no money to pay rent I lost my job now im going to be homeless, well at least I can keep her at Megan house for the time being' he continued to walk over to a small shop "Megan im here with your niece."

"oh Melody im so happy to see you both, let me put you in your little be." As Megan went to the other room to put Melody I her small bed she had for her, she went back to the living room and saw Sora just standing there "so how's everything going for you?"

"it's been nothing but a pain in the ass, my landlord basically gonna evict me and Melody and I have no where to go from here."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I mean I can keep Melody here but its too small for more the the baby with her I reach my limit of people my place can hold."

"I know that's why I wanted to know if you can take her at least until I can find a place then after that I'll take her off your hands."

"I can do that Sora, but where will you be, you can't just go sleep in the park?"

"ill figure something out, I gotta get to school right now please take care of my daughter."

"Sora I'm her aunt of course ill takes care of her." With that Sora had smiled back and left for school."

**{School}**

Namine was sitting with her friends and they were just having casual conversation, but she was thinking ore about the weekend she had with Sora and the 'event' they did afterwards at her apartment front door. She didn't want to say or think kiss because it made her so noticeable because her face would turn extremely red.

"NAMINE LISTEN" Kairi

"AHHH"

"Finally shit you don't pay attention what's wrong with you?"

"oh its ah its nothing just was thinking about something."

Olette interjected "or someone AKA Sora"

"what no im….well NO IM NOT!"

Roxas just sat there hear the girls conversation ' what happened during the weekend we lost them after the movies damnit I wanna find out and see if he did anything to her.' Just then the door opened to reveal Sora and Riku walking into class with their usual 'against the world' look on their faces, as soon as Namine saw Sora and then they made eye contact Namine had blushed extremely hard and looked down at her books, while Sora had made his unnoticeable by looking away. Sora and Riku had went to the back desk where they both claimed their area then the bell alerted the students that school had started. Aerith had came into the classroom and took the front desk "ok class we have somethings to go over first I would like to introduce a new student, come on in dear."

"OK LETS GO" With that scream the student seemed more alert and then the door slammed open to reveal a small petite girl with a headband across her forehead all the males saw her and whispered 'cute' "WHATS UP MY NAME IS YUFFIE AND…." Then Sora and Riku both jolted up "HOLY SHIT YOU TWO WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE?" the whole class went silent and stared at the trio "Well shit yuffie you never told us about you and where you were going so SCREW OFF." Sora rebounded at yuffie

"AWWWWW your really gonna stand there and say you don't love me you know your happy to see me." She seemed to just disappear and reappear on Sora lap, Namine saw this and felt a hot flash of anger but held it in 'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING TO HIM' Namine thought. Kairi and Olette saw how Namine was getting when she snapped her pencil in half, they both shivered at the sheer force of her grip "ALSO YOU GIRLS BETTER BACK OFF THIS GUY AND HIS KIDS AR MINE IM GONNA BARE HIS KIDS NO ONE ELSE…well second." She whispered the last part so no one heard her and everyone stood quiet "uhhhh yuffie can you take a seat?" Aerith asked

"Can I just sit on Sora its really comfortable on his lap?"

"uhh….no yuffie" Riku said as he picked her up and placed her in the seat in front of him " now stay like a good ninja and shut up."

"asshole riku still the same treating me like a child."

"then heres an idea STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD IDIOT." With that he left and went to his desk next to Sora "okay, class anyhow our school festival is coming up so our class need to come up with and idea for our room, soooooooo this week classes will be called off for a while and only this week we have to decide what we're doing, and only today, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the faculty lounge, seeya." As soon as Aerith left the class started the to discuss and one guy went up to the teacher desk alright class now what are we gonna do for our room?"

"haunted house"

"fight club"

"movies"

they went on trying to figure out what to do until Olette and Kairi yelled "MAID CAFÉ"

The class went silent "HELL YEA." They all went into a roar of applause "And the maid are the girls in this room including the new girl Yuffie." Yuffie shrugged "as long as you guys know Sora my only master." He was holding her back by putting his hands in her face and said "stop it" Namine saw him and felt alittle ping of worry ' what if he really goes for her I mean they know each other and I've only lnown him for like 6 monthes it would be understandable.'

"AND THE WILL WEAR THIS!" Kairi and Olette had brought out a a sketch that had seemed to have some age on it like they were holding a design of a maid outfit that which

had looked like a one piecea skirt that reached just above the knee and was strapless.

All the girls looked at the outfit some stunned like Namine and some were excited to see it.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS WE'LL MAKE THESE NOW SO GET READY!"

"YEAH" everyone yelled in unison but Namine she had no vice to counter the class, she saw from the side of her head Sora still sitting a the corner just looking out the window ' what wrong with him, should I ask?' but then Sora got up from his seat and started to walk out the classroom "WAIT SORA IF YOUR GOING OUT THEN PICK THIS STUFF UP AND NAMINE GOING WITH YOU!"

'WHAT THE FUCK'

"FINE ill go shit, come on Namine."

"wait I wanna go with my future baby daddy's"

"no yuffie your staying here I know you would try some 'public fun'' Riku said holding her back and keeping her close, he signals Sora and Namine to leave already before she breaks loose. They both took the chance and left the class and building

" ok so lets get going then." Sora said flatly as he started walking and Namine wanted to respond but she just started walking behind him as they entered the shopping district "okay Namine you get the material for the maids shit imma go home."

'what does he really not want to be here' she tried to talk but she was stunned but then something just snapped in her "No Sora your gonna help me right now cause I cant do this alone so…please just stay here…..with me." Namine had a hint of pink on her face as she started to say the last part of her sentence. 'wow maybe she not so blank'

"uhh fine ill help but you owe me alright."

"okay" she replied giddy and joyous.

They had continued to shop as they picked up all the material in the stores for the uniforms.

"ok now wha…hold on" he was stopped by his cell phone, it was a regular phone meant for calls

"Hel..''

"SORA QUICK YOUR LANDLORD TAKING OUT YOUR STUFF FROM YOUR HOUSE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"HURRY"

Sora cended the call "Sorry Namine I have to go now."

"wait Sora…" but he started running and Namine decided to chase after him as well and he ran for a few blocks and Namine was slowing down with the bags of material but she was trying her hardest to keep up until she heard "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She picked up the paste and was Sora standing under a small apartment building while having many objects thrown out a door by a hefty man "YOU KNOW I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DO SHIT SO FUCK IT YOU AND YOUR KID ARE OUT OF HERE NOW GET THE FYCK OFF MY PROPERTY.  
The man slammed the door hard and went inside the door, Sora ran up the stairs and started punching and kicking the door yelling "OPEN YOU FAT MOTHER FUCKING BITCH." With one last punch he just slumped down and had his back to the fence and yelled "FUCK MY LIFE!" and just slumped his head down ' now what I cant even give melody a home fuck im a horrible father' Namine saw this and she looked at all that was on the sidewalk and saw one photo, it was Sora hold his daughter and he was smiling and she was as well 'this is him' she looked p at the fence and saw him just slumped down and all the other belongings she walked up the stairs and sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, Sora was surprised at the act and looked questioningly "Namin.."

"You can come and stay wit me, you and your daughter, don't worry my grandmother the landlady and my parents own the building so I don't pay while theyre away it's a private apartment where I live so you can save your money and live with me,…..if you want to?"

Sora was taken aback by what she just told him ' she really just invited me and melody too this cant be..but I need too for melody'

"Alright ill take you up on that thank you Namine your amazing" he then put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, then he pulled her up while still holding her and kicked the door one last time and walked down the stairs and picked up his belongings and Namine was helping when they packed it all into the suit case it was thrown out of, Sora picked up alittle teddy bear that looked like a shadow **{THE HEARTLESS}** and was holding it in his hoodie pocket, and Sora was the broken crib his daughter had slept in he made sure to get her what she needed and he looked with intence eyes, but Namine wrapped her arm around his and Sora snapped back looking at her 'maybe this won't be so bad.'

**MAN IM SOOOOOO SORRY IT LATE AGAIN GUYS BUT I HAD PAPERS AND SCHOL AND SHIT JUST AHHHHHHHHHHH BUT HER IT IS I PROMISE RIGHT AFTER IM DONE WITH MA BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY ILL TRY TO START WRITING AGAIN, NO WORRIES PPL ITLL BE AWSOME THANK FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT PLZ REVIEW YOU KNOW I LOVE THE REVIEWS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS NOW IM BACK AND HERE CHAPTER 9 YAYYYYYYYY, AND NOW IM 17 AN SOOOO FAR ITS BEEN GOOD NOW IM STILL LIMITED REALLY SORRY GUYS FOR MAKING YOU WAIT BUT THESE CHAPTERS TAK TIME AND A LOT OF LOOKING BACK BUT ILL KEEP IT GOING JUST FOR ONE REASON: I LOVE TO WRITE AND TELL STORIES.**

They both continued walking back to the train station to catch the train back to school with most of Sora necessities and his daughter belongings.

"I just realized how am I gonna hide these in school?" Namine stopped and realized this as well and then it popped to her " we can put it in the nurses office the nurse is like never there she usually off somewhere else, how does she keep her job?" Namine said with a puzzled face and Sora couldn't help but laugh at her "Hey whats so funny?"

"you, you look so funny trying to figure it, like its some hard math problem or something." She pouted and kept walking ' he laughed he really laughed, maybe he finally lightening up a bit' He then pulled out his metro and swipped through amd he looked back "NAMINE" he yelled as he pulled both his arms around her waist and she saw that sh almost fwell into the track 'OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING' then she looked up and saw sora face seemed concerned and she felt something on her body and looked and saw Sora hand cupping her breast and her face blazed red and she noticed and Sora looked down and realized as well "are you…. ok?"

"yeah im fine, Sora could you uhh let go of my…..um you know." He backed away " Sorry about that it just reflects?"

"its reflects to grab my chest?"

"Uhh that not what i… uh"

"its ok I know what you mean."

With that the train had came and they boarded but the ride itself had the awkward silence sense between the two. They both waited until Sora had broke he ice "Namine why have you been helping me?"

"Well I was raised on the idea that no one person needs to be alone, that all" She said as they both made their way out of the train station but Sora had stood at the gate thinking about what he had just heard 'really raised on that idea wow this could be interesting' He panicked and ran a bit to Namine when he saw that she was getting farther away. When he caught up to Namine and they were only a block away from the school

**{at school}**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SORA" Yuffie yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear her crys

"He's probably on his way back by now so how bout you shut the fuck up and help me you fun sized ninja hack." Riku told her while he was constructing a banner and awning for their class café

"Fuck off you silver head pretty boy man bitch, not my fault that he off somewhere without me I can't bare it." Yuffie whines Riku just shakes his head and continues to do his construction then olette came over to him 'if Namine could do this I can too'

"hi Riku how is everything going over here? Making a lot of progress?" she tried to spark up a conversation between him and her but all she got was a 'yea its good' She just stood there ' what now I don't know how to approach him' maybe ill just go ac..'

"WATCH OUT" She felt a force tackle her and she took a few second to process what had just happened and when she looked Riku had her pressed against his chest ' what the hell' when she looked back she saw a wood boards toppled over each other and she realized what just happened 'he..he just saved me' "wow that was close you gotta be more careful when your lost in your thoughts, okay just stay safe." He started to walk away and she replied with a simple yea, she could think her face was turning a shade of red "ohhhhh I see Olette has a thing for the other bad boy in school." Kairi said dauntingly

"NO I DON'T… I just well…"

"its kewl no biggie your secret safe with me."

"I have a feeling your dying to tell everyone right now?"

"yes yes I am"

**{SORA AND NAMINE}**

they hurried making sure to keep all the bags at hand. Sora hurried to the nurses office and put them in the locker and saw Namine waiting outside of the door then they both started walking back to the classroom "Ok when were done here lets pick up your stuff and then we go to my house when everyone else leaves ok?"

" that's fine your strangely better at this then I would've guessed, you've done this before?" Sora said with a grin. Namine had a tint of pink on her "well no I just… I don't know its not like I do anything like this….NO I MEAN.." Namine was freaking out, Sora pas her head "whoa calm down there I get it don't start freaking out on me again." He stated calmly to her so she could relax and calm down " okay lets hurry then" when they came to the room they saw a lot of the handiwork was in good shape and saw that no one was there "they must've gone to get something to eat?"

"Okay I guess we wait then huh." Sora had moved to the window and saw that the sun was starting to set so the scenery in the room was getting darker and more to the color of the setting sun. Namine was sitting on a desk and saw a little piece of paper on the black board, she had gone over and Sora kept and eye on her "hey Sora hear this 'Sorry guys we got what we needed to do while you guys were gone for a while so we did what we could without you guys' supplies, so we'll continue tomorrow seeya then people (^^) p.s. kitty face from kairi'" Namine chuckled at her friend.

"well guess we can go pick up Melody now "

"Sora wait need to ask something"

"yea whats up?"

'ok now just say it and don't do anything stupid or sound stupid'

"uhhh about l. .t. week you know when we went to my house?"

"yea" 'please don't ask about that it bad enough I actually did it'

"why?"

"why what?"

"why did you k..k..ki..KISS ME."

"uhhh" Sora tried to concentrate but he was caught when the sun had hit the room and shined on Namine an Sora was stunned at how she looked that's her body had fit her perfectly the way her uniform hugged her body he tried to not get captivated.

"Sora please tell me why you did it please!" She approached Sora and he put his hands on the desk and she grew closer to him and he was backed up against the desk. 'Namine really is beautiful damn no I can;'t she just.

"please answer me." She asked looking sincerely into his eyes 'Fuck I cant do this' Sora grabbed Namine an switched places with her so she was backed up against teachers desk and Sora was capturing her lips fully, Namine was shocked she didn't know how to react 'again but it feels so No' when he tried to pull back she pulled him back in to her embrace and continued to kiss Sora. Now he was surprised by her boldness 'now im sold' he pushed her more so she was sitting on the desk and held her waist while she had her arms around his neck. ' this is amazing I only felt like this one other time' Sora thought then he decided to be more direct he opened her mouth more and moved his tounge to hers. This surprised her and she opened her eyes widely 'OH MY GOD he' he's I don't know what to do with now maybe this' she pushed more into his lips and felt more and she did the same. Then the need for oxygen overcame them and they separated panting and blushing red Namine didn't know how to respond Sora just looked at her and moved to her again and kissed her exposed neck this caused Namine to give a little surprised moan and then she felt his hand rising up, but then she pushed away from Sora 'what was that I cant believe I just' "Namine im sorry, I don't know what happened, look can we just go pick up Melody and go?" Sora said not making eye contact with Namine while she was staring down trying her hardest not to look him in the eye "okay lets go." She jumped off the desk and opened the door to the classroom "you coming?" Namine said with a smile Sora followed right after her Sora had lead Namine to Megans house "Megan im here for Melody."

"Hello Sora its been a while hasn't it?" Sora looked to where the voice was coming from and when he looked up his face turned pale and his eye went wide with shock. "Shiva, what're doin.."

"I came to see my niece after all it the child support im here to also give you."

Namine stood their trying to piece together what going on 'why does that women look like Melody, can't be her mother cause she said that's her niece but..' Shiva then looked at Namine with a glare "So this is your new side dish huh?"

"Don't talk about her like that Namine not like that." Sora defended

"uhh excuse me…" Namine interjected Shiva and Sora looked at her she paused for a moment " you said you were her aunt, but who is Melody actual mother?"

"Pretty bold of you girly ill give you that you wanna know?" She nodded in response but Sora had the look as if he was caught in a lie "Well Melody true mothers name is Yuna she was my baby sister."

"where is she now?"

"SHIVA DON'T." Sora yelled and looked at Shiva but she scoffed

"She's dead now." Shiva said looking down at Melody the whole room was silent and Sora had looked in shock as Namine also did.

**YEAAAA THERE YOU GO GUYS IM REALLY SORRY ITS LATE BUT MY SCHOOL BEING A REAL PAIN RIGHT NOW SO IMMA TRY TO GET CHAPTER DONE FASTER SO ENJOY GUYS**


End file.
